


How Many Stars In This Galaxy

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missing Scene, Psychology, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Ah, how good the nights on Naboo are.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	How Many Stars In This Galaxy

Naboo. The planet is saturated with forests, rivers, picturesque mountains. Dragonflies are hiding in the meadows, somewhere in a flower a butterfly hid from you. The mountain river was so clear that you could recognize your facial features in the light of the sun. Life was felt in the local fauna. Not like Coruscant.  
Now, at night, everything was asleep. Well, almost everything. Crickets flew out to the night service. They gathered in a bright golden cloud and began to dance their mesmerizing waltz. The grasshoppers played the role of an orchestra, merging with the color of the grass. They played an unpretentious melody that not everyone is able to hear. This magic score was complemented by wonderful decorations: tall slender trees looked like huge pillars in the hall of the king. The grass-lined up like parquet in an individual pattern.  
The most marvelous was the ceiling in this palace. It shimmered and shimmered with almost all the colors of the rainbow.  
Stars.  
How many stars are there in this galaxy?  
How many more such beautiful places, considering that each star has at least three, four planets? How much you can see. Every star has something special. Something different, something unique ...  
And... Unfortunately, every star has at least one starship. On almost each of all the planets, you can spot about six military bases of the Republic or CIS, with the naked eye.  
Ah...  
I could lie on this soft grass, as if on a feather bed, but... I am tormented by only one question. Why? Why does everyone in this galaxy want to kill or rob you? Or worse: they will want to catch you and then torture you. Why can't it be so beautiful, pure, and innocent in this galaxy as night on Naboo?


End file.
